User talk:Brandon Rhea
Feel free to leave me a message. I will get back to you ASAP! :I apologize I just have a rough temper that I need to control. ::I am aiming to become a VSTF so I gotta try right? Also do you know wikis that get spammed a lot because I want to become a VSTF because that will be nice and sorry that I removed 2 of his messages because his recent one I am not going to repeat and his first one I was like what? Do you know any wikis needing cleanup, vandalism removed, etc? :::Oh yeah you told me that. Besides you kind of need to be a sysop to edit vstf.wikia.com because I tried editing it, but it won't work and i cannot access it. ::::I know you can view it, but I just can't edit it and I really want to! :::::Um why? You are a staff aren't you? ::::::This community is small enough for me to fall asleep. Also that new forum you mentioned says that me (Admin 1) and Havoc (Admin 2) are disagreeing on stuff. I don't really get why you did that and havoc isn't really active here and RustyPete12 may be leaving. So I ham bored with having a very small community and to be honest, I am bored with a small community. :::::::Where is the link to revamp the site? so uh it's kinda important for people to know that this place moved, and they're more likely to notice the thing i put up than the little "news" sentence, right? --HavocReaper 00:03, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think so. There are many contributors here... ::...who need to be informed of the move. I mean, I thought when staff would come here they would help, but, oh well. Back to square one. --HavocReaper 01:17, January 29, 2011 (UTC) My message Hi, despite what Havoc said, I'm not here to regain my rights, but to have Slipknot Darkrai's rights removed as he is clearly not capable of having admin power and much less bureaucrat powers. Here was the message I sent to Special:Contact. Hi, I'm here to report the user Slipknot Darkrai, who recently abused his bureaucrat powers by removing the adminship and rollback powers from many users simply because of inactivity and not from the users in question abusing their powers. When I warned him about this abuse of power and told him I would report him to the staff if he didn't revert his actions or respond properly, he removed my post (which you don't do on talk pages to begin with), and then permabanned me simply for speaking up against him. As such, I must ask for his bureaucrat and admin powers to be removed. He clearly does not know how to handle them, and this is far too large of an abuse to ignore. Here are some links: My original post on his talk page: http://donkeykong.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Slipknot_Darkrai&diff=19745&oldid=19591 Him reverting my post: http://donkeykong.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Slipknot_Darkrai&diff=next&oldid=19745 The block log: http://donkeykong.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/block User rights log: http://donkeykong.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special%3ALog&type=rights&user=&page=&year=&month=-1 As such, if you are to be rational, remove Slipknot's rights. I can guarantee you letting him keeps his rights will be detrimental to this, or any Wiki community. He removed talk page content he didn't agree with, even though you do not do that unless it's obvious spam/vandalism (which my post clearly was not); initially permabanned me simply for speaking against him and "hurting his feelings"; banned people "to control his temper", which is ridiculous and wrong for obvious reasons; banning for obscene amounts of time simply because he does not like the user; along with the case of removing the rights of most admins and rollbackers out of simply being inactive. What more must he do to prove he's incapable and detrimental to the Wiki? Omega Tyrant 02:57, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :Trust me, I hear you loud and clear. Right now, though, I'm just going to keep an eye on things and give help when I can, which is why I asked him not to do those things anymore and put up a sort of "best practices" blog post. I wasn't the greatest administrator either when I first became an admin on Star Wars Fanon, but I grew quickly and I'm glad I was given the opportunity to learn and grow rather than just have someone take it away from me after my first mistake. That's what I hope happens here, and I'll be keeping an eye on the wiki like I said. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 04:00, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Normally, I would agree with such a sentiment. If Darkrai's only offense was removing the rights of inactive users, and he actually responded to my post in a civil and logical manner, I wouldn't have contacted Wikia to have his bureaucrat powers removed. However, this is not the case. Besides the removing of my post and permabanning me for speaking against him, in his answers to PirateHunter's questions, he shows he obviously doesn't understand what adminship/bureaucrat entitles and what he can and can't do with these powers. There's also the fact that before becoming admin, one must prove beforehand that they are capable, instead of giving them it and seeing if they are capable. And looking at Darkrai's past history, he has never shown capability as admin (not to mention he has also always been a generally problematic user with problems listening and abiding to the consensus of the community along with a refusal to listen to those who don't agree with him, which is a very undesirable trait in any potential admin/bureaucrat). He made a RfA some months ago, and it failed with no support from the community at all. He has also had several bans, both pre and post move, and had shown to had learn little to nothing from them. ::As such, with all this considered, I still say his rights should be removed instead of waiting and seeing what happens due to the simple fact letting him keep his rights is more harmful to the Wiki than beneficial. If he later proves to have learned from his mistakes, learn what adminship/bureaucrat entitles, learn what a Wiki actually is, learn to cooperate with others of the community, and show that he can be competent with such powers, he can make a RfA. And if the community thinks he's ready, they can allow him to have his powers restored. While I do recognise that this Wiki has a low amount of active admins, having a couple of admins is less harmful to the Wiki than letting a highly incompetent/corrupt admin/bureaucrat keep their powers. ::He has shown highly undesirable traits for an admin/bureaucrat both before and during his admin/bureaucratship, shown that he does not understand what admin/bureaucratship entitles, and abused his powers in a horrific manner that harmed the Wiki rather than helping it. What more must he do to show he should not have these powers? ::Also, I move your response here as it is generally better to keep a conversation on the same page, as it makes it easier to follow the conversation. Omega Tyrant 11:10, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Fair enough about the message move, I'll reply here this time. Like I said before, I do completely understand what you're saying, and I don't disagree with a lot of it. That said, I am still going to take a wait and see approach for a little while and hope it works out. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 17:20, January 29, 2011 (UTC) God, you really are just a complete fucking retard aren't you...? Please, don't answer that; if you are even half as pathetically ignorant as the rest of Wikia Staff, you'll think you do.I really can't do more than sit back and laugh I suppose. You're all just so fucking, pathetically stupid... Go ask Sannse for some of her depression medication, maybe that will assist in ridding you of at least a portion of the stupidity that has so damningly and obviously afflicted you for the greater majority of your childhood, and grown into a full-fledged down-syndrome case. You seriously need to learn about servicing people. Namely you treat everyone like fucking 2-year-olds, and then act like 2-year-olds when someone makes a simple spelling error, which evidently makes the message completely unreadable for you staffers. Yeah, so go read up on good "customer" service tactics, and stop basing you entire operation on India-based service providers, and maybe, just maybe, I'll stop talking shit about you, as right now, you pretty much deserve it as per your own stupidity. But hey, you can just completely ignore this if you'd like; after all, why would you care about the feedback from a long-time user(s)? After all, you certainly took it into account, when well over half of the Wikia population said they hated Oasis, and would leave if you employed it. That's why we still have Monoc... Ohhhhh, right, you did employ it, my bad. The "front-of-caring" that is Sannse's blog on the matter, had me fooled a bit, sorry. Seriously, go learn some really people skills and logic, instead of learning everything you know from randomized Google searches. That is what Wikia's training program consists of right? No? Damn, you certainly had me convinced. At least Sannse has some sense. Good luck with life as a failure to your own fucking humanity, Rhea. Though I don't really see it doing much good. Rofl. --[[User:Piratehunter|'ا'ل'ق'ر'ا'ص'ن'ة'ه'ن'ت'ر''']] (Talk• ) 23:08, January 29, 2011 (UTC) One more thing I would like for you to consider. If you take a look at the block log, you'll see that Slipknot Darkrai was banned on January 3. He was also banned previously on December 6, November 26, November 15, and November 7 (he was also banned on two other recent occasions, but those blocks were reverted). And according to the Donkey Kong Wikia's rules for requesting adminship, if you were ever banned, you must wait a period of four months since your ban to able to request adminship. Since Slipknot Darkrai has been banned '''five times in the past four months, he was already ineligible for adminship (and much less bureaucrat), in accordance to rules set up by the community of the Donkey Kong Wikia. Omega Tyrant 21:18, January 31, 2011 (UTC) *I understand that and took it into consideration when Slipknot requested to adopt the wiki. It wasn't a quickly made decision either, I took a few days to think about it, but in the end I decided to give him a chance. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 21:24, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks Brandon, I appreciate it. Also are you going to do a skin makeover for the site? :More evidence Darkrai shouldn't have his powers. He blocked a user for a first time offense of minor vandalism for 500 days. For the offense the user made, no more than three days is appropriate, and 500 is simply ridiculous. Please just remove his powers already. Omega Tyrant 23:15, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Also keep in mind he made this ridiculous block just about a half hour ago. As such, this misuse took place after your warning and can be basically considered his third strike. Omega Tyrant 23:20, January 31, 2011 (UTC) At this point I would like to agree with Omega - Slipknot seems unprepared for the job. The unnecessary demoting and blocking seems to be enough evidence. I would request to give him a demotion so he understands what he's doing is not proper. In addition, I would like to question how he qualified; according to the Adoption center, he should have not been blocked on other Wikia projects. --HavocReaper 23:37, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ::I fixed the block and next time I will make better blocks so you may stop arguing over me already. :::What do you call fix? You unblocked a vandal. This just shows that you have no clue how to deal with them. The only things you can think of are outrageous block lengths or no block at all. In addition, you removed the DK Wiki NIWA link. Sannse allowed it in, and in order to give both wikis an equal chance, it should be left on the main page until search results change.MegaTron1XD 15:09, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::MEGATRON I BLOODY UNBLOCKED A VANDAL BECAUSE HE WASN'T ACTIVE ANYMORE AND NOW I LEARNT TO DEAL WITH THEM! JUST MAKE NO COMMENTS YOU MADE ME LOSE THOSE RIGHTS AND THAT SHALL PAY YOU >:( I AM JUST ANGRY MEGATRON YOU AND YOUR STUPID FRIENDS RUINED MY JOB AND I MOVED IMAGES' NAMES TO BETTER ONES!!!! I DON'T WANT TO CONSIDER YOU GET OUT THIS WIKI I'M FURIED >:( :::::Threats are definitly not the way to get things done on a Wiki. I do not care if you don't want me here, Wikis are free for anyone to visit, regardless of whether or not they are even blocked.MegaTron1XD 23:20, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :I agree with Omega Tyrant, Havoc48, and Megatron1 that Slipknot shouldn't have admin powers at this time. For the most part, he has been abusing his tools to a major extent and took AND BLOCKED some of the most greatest users on this wikia. He's been blocking users just because he doesn't like the users. And Slipknot, you could say that I've been blocked, etc. but that doesn't mean that you shouldn't have your adminship taken away, considering that I've been blocked only once and I didn't get adminship when i requested it, when you've been blocked several times and you have adminship now. ::: :::Brandon, you should look at the history, the rfa rules, and the dk wikia rules so you can see that this guy is very unworthy to have adminship on here. Doc King 17:31, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ::: :Wait sorry, I didn't relize you took his admin powers away. Well, thanks Brandon. Doc King 17:37, February 1, 2011 (UTC) WHY!!!!!!!!!?????? :WHY DID YOU REMOVE MY RIGHTS?!!?!?!!? I WASN'T DONE USING THEM AND I DELETE PAGES NECESSARY AND WHAT THE HECK I DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT THAT VANDAL THING AND YOU JUST REMOVED IT? WHY JUST WHY?!!?!? I KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH VANDALS NOW SINCE OMEGA TOLD ME!!! I AM IN VERY HOT RAGE NOW AND I DON'T HAVE ANY CLUE WHY YOU LISTENED TO THE COMMUNITY!!!! BYE! >:(. :Sorry for my anger and where is the link? ::I know you won't be able to reply to this for a few days, but what link are you referring to? - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 23:43, February 4, 2011 (UTC) HELP ME!!!! :I am banned cross-wiki infinitely by some mean user called VegaDark!! Help!!!! Can you please promote me to a VSTF member plz. Trust me I know what I am doing and it will be OK. Unblock me first and then we will talk. Please can you promote me to a VSTF. Thanks and help and promote me. Besides talk to me on wikipedia for issues. Also I am not logged in. Oh and don't forget to unblock my ip address. I do know what I am doing trust me. I want VSTF powers because I want to be protected from worldwide bans. So will you kindly promote me to a vstf? Thx... OH BTW this VegaDark user is an impostor and is impersonating the Wikipedia VegaDark. Don't believe me? then see the block on wikia section on VegaDark's talk page on Wikipedia. He is not the same as him so will you kindly help me out sir? Thanks and help. ::Can you unblock my IP address 90.60.253.10 or something like that. It glitches up my editing so can you please unblock it? Thx... Btw Megatron is putting up the Niwa notice again and has protected the Main Page. Can you take care of these? Thx... :::Please send this unblocking request to . Thanks. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 21:38, March 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::Wait, Megatron protected more pages. Can you unprotect them? Thanks... Also removing his rights reminded me of you removing my rights. Why?!?! I was a good faith user who was willing to put good contributions on this wiki. I don't get it. Thanks.... :::::If another admin wants to unprotect the pages they may do so, but I won't be. I've also already explained why your rights were removed so let's not get into that conversation again. :) - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 21:22, March 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I know your reason, but yeah I think there has to be someone else to take care of this wiki and RustyPete12 is working on his powers so that is why I want those powers. Besides, Havoc is a sysop and yet I gave him his rights back. So actually I was helping the wiki with my rights. Yeah I know that I was a bad contributor at the start of wikia, but I am getting better at editting pages each month. So I want the rights back so I can take care of the wiki again. Thx... :::::::I'm sorry but I won't be re-adding the rights. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 21:26, March 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::I cry at myself and feel death and pain in my heart ;(... I really oppose this, but fine I will accept it. :::::::::Darkrai, stop over acting things. You can ask Havoc to do whatever you would do with your admin powers. Trying to suck up like this only shows that you're power hungry, which no admin should be. MegaTron1XD 04:50, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Really? You simply are slow to catch on. Rustypete could not catch a blanking of a page for 3 days. The argument you made for removing the notice in the first place was that this place had an active admin force. Missing vandalism like that for that period of time is not active. MegaTron1XD 22:49, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Help :Megatron1 is now putting up the NIWA DK Wiki sitenotice on his userpage. Stop him please! ::That is his right to do so. Please stop removing it from his userpage. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 15:42, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Bullet Francisco's promotion His removal of bureaucrat powers was not an accident (see my talk page and that of rustypete). Mr. Anon 01:36, October 24, 2011 (UTC) *Thanks for letting me know. We received a support e-mail about the rights accidentally being removed and there wasn't a follow up about the conversation on your talk page. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 01:48, October 24, 2011 (UTC) **To clarify, based on the November 1st through November 7th comment, should only the bureaucrat rights be removed, or both those and the admin rights? - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 01:51, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :::OK, here's the thing. Until november 1st, he won't have sysop rights at all. Then, for 7 days, he will go through a "test" period in which he will use his sysop privaledges under close supervision. Mr. Anon 02:02, October 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::Thanks for the clarification. Just wanted to be sure. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 02:09, October 24, 2011 (UTC)